


young

by timuzu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timuzu/pseuds/timuzu
Summary: 7 years later and she still recoils from her touch.





	

“it will be a while before we see each other again.”

 

Asuka looked away, dropping her gaze to the cement ground before her. She felt Mari moving close and instinctually withdrew - old habits die hard, 7 years later and she still recoils from her touch.

 

“you’d only let me touch you in the dark” Mari said to her one night, with Asuka’s face buried in the hooks of her shoulder. Her voice was light, typical of Mari, but Asuka knew she was only masking her hurt, and decided at that moment to never tell her that she is the only one who can touch Asuka, in the ways that she did.

 

“I suppose we ought to say goodbye” Asuka could hear the grin in Mari’s voice, irritating. “You’ll be ok” the question mark was silent, but it still lingered there like the ghost of their future, the uncertainties they both refuse to acknowledge.

 

“I don’t need you to tell me that” this time Asuka looked up, her eyes locked with Mari’s. “Just- leave already” Then almost immediately she dropped her gaze again, this time with the image of Mari’s surprised and disappointed face burned into her mind. That’s right, I don’t need anyone but myself. The thoughts brought more distraught than comfort, and Asuka felt waves of nausea lapping in the back of her throat. But it was too late now, she couldn’t ask Mari to stay.

 

“Alright, then I guess bye, Asuka” Mari fixed her glasses and turned on her heels, a slight hunch in her shoulders. That was uncharacteristic to the Mari Asuka had known, and it took everything in her to not reach out and grab her by the arm. But Asuka stood her ground, exhaling deep until she’d squeeze every inch of her lungs dry, a way to keep the tears at bay.

 

Later that day she switched her phone to airplane mode, and kept it as that until she was alone in her room, head sinking into the pillows that smelled like Mari, and promptly switched it back on.

 

2 new messages, she felt warmth spreading in her belly, and a feeling of triumph and love singing sweetly to the valves of her heart.

 

 _I miss you already_ , the first message reads, followed by a trail of emoticons and a badly misspelled german phrase of the same sort. The next one says: _I left my sweater at your place, take care of it for me?_ which prompted Asuka to sit up and search for the sweater in the pile of clothing scattered beside her bed.

 

It was the navy one, two size too big for both of them, Mari said she’s had it since she was in highschool, in which the letters in front have faded to a smudged silhouette that reads NERV, the last “E” completely washed off. Asuka fitted her head inside the hood, it smelled like lavender and laundry refreshener, it made her want to cry.

 

She kept both messages without replying, fell asleep to heavy metal music played at lowest gauge, and woke up to 2 more messages.

**Author's Note:**

> hours went by and it felt like weeks


End file.
